valiant_wingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbreak
"I HEARD A SLUT ENTERED THE GAME" --Heartbreak Basic Information Name: Heartbreak Role: Commander Country: Canada Born: 1913 Died: 1973 Description: Heartbreak is large and has a few battle scars on her, such as on her beak and left wing. Eye colour: Dark brown-black like Bird species: Harpy Eagle Backstory: She had a normal life, though, she did have rivals which she always tried to one step ahead of them. She did have a few bullies, but she just saw them as low lifes who are wasting their time. She did know Destiny in her life time, but she was almost an adult when Destiny was born, she saw him as a rival also but then took some thought in his determintion and brains. She made him her General, though, some saw this as a sigh of weakness for quickly choosing a new General when she became the new Commander after their other one had died of old age; espically a teen. She ignored those birds who said that, but soon it got to her after ignoring it for such a long time. She finally couldn't take it and forced the ones who doubted her strength to duel her. She won all of them, but also some she nearly lost. Thinking she had gotten the respect her people, she became more protective of them and soon started a war that made Destiny rarely fly. She was shocked and ashamed that he wouldn't fly, though, she kept him as a General, she didn't turn to him as often as she use to. Personality: Shes strict and strong, some birds think shes crazy and a psychopath. Though, she cares for her people and will go to extreme lengths to protect them. She despises the ones who have hurt her people in the past, and usually holds grudges. She can be an over acheiver and try too hard when its not needed. She also waits for a long time to act on something, and tries to ignore it. Relations Achim - Hostile, yet she still admires him Peepers - Somewhat friendly terms Olive - She sees her as a sister Atom- americans are dumb Leonor - "ok wow" Facts * Heartbreak least favorite commander on the Allies is Leonor since he can't take a joke * She actually has a phobia of death, yet won't hesitate to risk her life, even if shes shaking everytime she enters a battle * Heartbreak would've died in Operation Husky if Atom didn't save her from Achim, and always has a respect for Atom * She admires Achim * Her family was poor and constantly begged for money later in life and were extreme helicopter parents, she joined the army when she got the chance but when her parents died, it was too late to leave * Heartbreak is probably one of the strongest commanders, not Achim level, but not extremely weak * Her favorite general she has is Destiny, which is one of the only reasons she allows him with Badger.